Together Again
by karifan
Summary: A rewrite of when Sonny rescues Reese from the flooding in her hometown Florida.


Together Again

Florida...Sonny and Ric saw Carly standing over Reese's body through the cabin's broken glass window. Ric immediately kicked the door open. Sonny ran to Reese's motionless body which was lying on the wooden floor. Sonny began to panic when he noticed her arm stained in blood from a fresh cut wound. Meanwhile, Ric grabbed Carly away and pried the knife from her fingers. She kept muttering that Reese was after her. Sonny kept calling out Reese's name. "Is she okay?", Ric called out. Just then Reese started to regain consciousness. "Hey sweetheart, you okay?", Sonny said slowly helping her to sit up against him. "I think so.", Reese said holding her hand against her pounding head. She had a bump from Carly knocking her over with a frying pan. Reese winced in pain as Sonny gently touched her arm. Ric calmed Carly down and took her out to the car to sit. Sonny brushed a few strands of Reese's hair away from her face. She leaned her back up against him exhausted. "Your safe now, it's over. I was so worried when I heard you were lost out here in the flood. We'll get you to a doctor so we can treat that stab wound.", Sonny said exhamining her arm. Reese placed the palm of her hand on the side of his face and turned his worried eyes to face her. "I'm okay. You don't need to worry about me. Carly is the one you should be worried about. She's the one that needs to see a doctor.", Reese said. Reese then tried to get up off the floor and suddenly felt dizzy. "Woah.", Sonny said holding Reese by the waist and steadying her balance. Sonny heard the helicopter above. "That's it, I'm taking you to a hospital as soon as we land in Port Charles. Sonny then picked Reese up in his arms and carried her to the aircraft.

Several hours later at General Hospital...Dr. Steven Webber walked out of Reese's room. "How is she doc?", Sonny said anxiously. "She's going to be fine. The wound on her arm has been stitched up. She got a serious bump on her head so her headache might last a few days. I recommend she gets alot of sleep and take a few days off to rest. Her body is obviously exhausted from all the excitement she's been through." he said. Sonny thanked the doctor and went into Reese's room to see her. "Hey there beautiful.", Sonny said flashing his sexy dimples from the door. She was already up on her feet and dressed to leave. A bandage decorated her arm. Reese came close to Sonny and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for bringing me to GH." Reese said thankfully. "I'm just grateful you got out of this mess alive. Between Carly trying to put you out of commission and the terrible flood...", Sonny said but was stopped by Reese's soft lips against his. Reese looked back at Sonny smiling. "I just needed to do that.", she said right before Sonny grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a more sensuous kiss. "How about I drive you home and cook you some dinner before you pass out in that king size bed of yours. I can see your tired, and I know you haven't eaten anything all day.", Sonny said. Reese headed out the door on Sonny's arm. "You know I would never turn down dinner.", Reese said starving.

Reese's penthouse...Reese had taken a hot bath. She put on some snug pajamas and joined Sonny on the couch for some of his deliscious spaghetti and wine. Reese finished up her dinner and was sipping some of her wine. Sonny then broke the silence. "Ric told me what happened when you got to your old childhood home. You want to talk about it?", he said watching Reese carefully. From Ric's recount, he knew Reese had a tough time reliving that awful moment in her childhood. "When I got to my old room I found Carly on the floor saying I'm sorry Charlotte. And then I had all these flashbacks of my dad holding her in my bed.", Reese said trying to hold back the tears. Sonny took their plates and put it on the table in front of them and then held Reese in his comforting arms. She continued, "I just realized that Carly wasn't the only one to blame, it was my dad too. I knew it all along deep down, but I didn't want to admit that he could be so weak.", Reese said with the tears falling down her cheek. Sonny listened attentively. "I loved him more than anyone in my life. I looked up to him. He always gave me everything I wanted and always made me feel like I was the most special little girl in the world. I'll always be grateful for the father he was to me. But I realize now that he was also human. He took advantage of another young girl's pain and that was just unforgiveable.", Reese said wiping away the tears. "I know that in my heart I can never forget the way they both betrayed me. I know my father took advantage of Carly, but she let him willingly." Reese stared off into the fireplace. "But a part of me is always going to regret not letting them both know I was alive after the accident. I know my father loved me and I can't help but wonder if he knew the truth, if he'd still be alive. Maybe if Carly knew the truth too her own life would have been different." Sonny turned Reese to face him seriously. He looked into her sad brown eyes, "You cannot take blame for everyone else's actions. Your father and Carly chose their own paths. Their actions are their own responsibility, not yours." Reese looked up at Sonny, "You take responsibility for things that are not your fault all the time." Sonny laughed, "I"m trying to kick the habit."

Reese then looked up the stairs. "I think I'm going to get some well deserved rest. I know you have to go home to check on her.", she said quietly. Sonny could see the sadness in Reese's eyes. He knew she was having a difficult time being apart from him and watching him take care of another woman wasn't helping. "Thankyou for saving her from drowning in the flood. She owes you her life. I know you want me to send her to a mental institution, but...", Reese placed a finger on Sonny's pink lips to quiet him. "Yes, I'd rather you get her some professional help than risk your own life again after she tried to shoot you." Reese sighed for a second and continued, "But I understand that you need to do this. I wasn't around when you had a breakdown. But I see how much being there for her means to you. I know if anyone can get through to her, it's you." Reese reluctantly paused, " I just hope you realize that I can only support you from afar from now on. I love you, but I can't do this anymore. Carly obviously harbors some hate and resentment against me for being with you. I just don't think me being around her is going to help and I have no interest in being on the other side of her violent tantrums anymore. I can't let her pull me back into the past anymore. I'm finally ready to put it behind me." Sonny nodded his head in understanding. Sonny didn't realize how amazing Reese was until that moment. She had been through so much and yet she was still willing to put their relationship on hold so he could take care of his ex-wife. "I don't deserve you.", he said simply. "Yes you do.", she replied kissing him on the lips. "And you better be ready to make up for all this lost time with some serious making out sessions when this is over.", she said giggling and kissing Sonny again passionately. Sonny ran his fingers through her wavy hair and tasted the wine off her sweet lips playfully. Sonny then led Reese upstairs to her room. He placed her under the warm covers and she quickly fell asleep as he tucked her in. Reese looked so peaceful. He kissed her on the forehead goodnight and whispered, "Soon, I promise we'll be together. Just you and me." 


End file.
